Timeline of Famana
First Age First episode Year 1: Hasia, the first culture of Famana, is born. FUCK YOU HASIAN OR THE SO CALLED "HASIAN HORDE" Year 3: Maky, the second culture of Famana, is born, together with the Mak religion. Year 4: Maky begins the first exploration and expantion of Famana along the Makyna river. (Year 5 without changes). Year 6: The Bava culture is born, and with them the first commercial and military alliance with Maky. (Years from 7 to 9 without changes). Year 10: A collective exploration of Bava and Maky brought them to encounter a new culture, Kashroon, who wants to take all the riches of Bava; officially begins the first war of Famana (The First Kashroon War), which ends the same year with the defeat of Kashroon, the payments of the debts of war and the annexation of more explored territories by the winners. Second episode (Years 11 and 12 without changes). Year 13: Qiso is founded in the east. Maky expands, doubling it's territory. Ga Xal is founded, along with the Ga Xalian religion, and expanding this religion by force towards Tijikomel and two other Kommelian Tribes (Kommel War). (Year 14 without changes). Year 15: The first Bavatis is created by Bava. An attempt of a sea exploration by Maky and Bava ends with the drowning of their bavatis. (Year 16 without changes). Year 17: More cultures are found by Maky and Bava: Dyri, Kars, and Zakon. Dyri, Kars and Zakon started trading with Bava and Maky. Another culture, Calla, is born farther away in the Ga Xalian peninsula. Third episode Year 18: Bava, Maky and Zakon are expanding, leading to the start of another war between Maky and Bava against Kashroon (Second Kashroon War). Year 19: The Second Kashroon War ending in a Bava-Maky win, and the winners occupy the conquered territories. This leads to Kars ceasing relations with them, as well as Maky's imperialistic thoughts. Year 20: Maky attacks Kars (Invasion of Kars) and wins. After this Maky, Bava and Zakon annex the occupied lands. (Year 21 without changes). Year 22: First great expansion of Ga Xal which brings inot a war with Calla (Invasion of Calla) and the following annexation of the latter. (Years 23 and 24 without changes). Year 25: The cultures of Biliku in the far east and of Vaximor near Maky are born. This worries Maky about a possible enemy, beginning a heated discussion with Bava, who criticize Maky‘s recent imperialistic behavior. (Year 26 without changes). Year 27: With the menace of torture, Ga Xalian tormentors extorts from the imprisoned Callan leader informations about the existence of Bava, Maky and Zakon. Fourth episode Year 28: With the rise of a new king, Biliku begins a massive exploration and annexations of the surrounding lands. (Year 29 without changes). Year 30: Vaximor decides to expand its borders to reach the sea, provoking the angered reaction of Maky. This begins a new discussion with Bava, which ends with the termination of all trades between the ex-friends. Profiting from the situation, Vaximor slips away from the attention annexing little bits of land. Year 31: The culture of Pextum is born in the top of the peninsula. (Year 32 without changes). Year 33: Following the information of the Callan leader, Ga Xal begins the Second great expansion, where it fights and wins against Zakon (Invasion of Zakon), destroying its culture. Year 34: A group of seven city-states - Sar, Lesas, Minstro, Kistu, Emintas, Javil and the most powerful Quanex- called Oppia is formed in the distant west, where five cities - Sar, Lesas, Minsro, Kistu and the leader Emintas - allies to fight together to topple the dispotic rule of Quanex (The Anti Quanex Coalition war), and win. Javil remains neutral on the conflict. Year 35: In a treaty the winners annex big parts of Quanex, leaving it much smaller and a balance the power between the city states. Year 36: Noju, a new culture, is born near Ga Xal. Year 37: Vaximor attempts to take a piece of coast on the sea, with leaves no other choice to Maky apart from declaring war. Deluded by his old friend, Bava join Vaximor's side to stop the aggression (The Vaximorian war). Fifth episode Year 38: Vaximor falls, Bava reach the capital of Maky, Makykay. Year 39: In a large attack using bavatis, Maky pushes back the Bavian forces, forcing the fall of Bava. Year 40: While Maky and Bava were fighting Ga Xal expanded to the Bava borders and attacked Maky (Ga Xal - Makyan war), Maky is quickly overrun. After that Ga Xal expands further and forces Dyri to join him. Kars is created again. Sixth episode (Year 41 without changes). Year 42: Nidero Tilav is born in the Nojun city of Kostral. Year 43:Talmor is formed in the west. (Year 44 without changes). Year 45: Emintas attacks Sar (Emintas - Sarian war). Sar wins and annexes parts of Emintas. (Years 46 and 47 without changes). Year 48: Pextum builds pyramids to watch the stars, finding three other planets - Tarkoo, Fiskoo and Yastkoo. (Years from 49 to 53 withouth changes). Year 54: Billiku attacks Qiso (Invasion of Qiso) and annexes it. (Year 55 withouth changes). Year 56: The culture of Jasua is born in the east. (Years from 57 to 60 withouth changes). Year 61: Nidero Tilav is moving to the Ga Xalian city of Ximal. (Year 62 withouth changes). Year 63: Nidero Tilav is start to think about the 4 gods of the Ga Xalian religion and declares that there is only one real god. After that he is forced to escape to Noju. The Ga Xalian king, seeking Nidero for his traitorous statement, declares war on Noju (The Chase of Nidero Tilav). Year 64: One of Nidero's supporters betrays him to save the Nojuan people. The chase ended. Nidero is executed. (Years from 65 to 73 without changes). Year 74: Ga Xalian phillosphers claims that Nidero Tilav was right, forcing a rebellion of the civils, which leads to an independence movements in the occupied countries (The Ga Xalian Civil war). Seventh episode Year 75: The rebels win The Ga Xalian Civil war. They attack the occupied countries (The Great Indepence war) Year 76: The Rebellions end. In the Treaty of Xon, they get independence: The Komel tribes, of the people of Tijikomel and the other tribes, New Calla, of The Callan people, Zakon, formed in a more southern territory that the original, Jagama, from the remnants of the Bava people, Dyri, the Northern Maky Kingdom and Southern Maky kingdom, and Vaximor. Other territories were abandoned. The rest of Ga Xal is divide into four states, each believes in one true god: Ga Delk of the Earth, Ga Mor of the Fire, Ga Vin of the water and Ga Shir of the air. Eighth episode (Year 77 without changes). Year 78: Ga Vin and Ga Shir are using bavatis to search new lands, while Ga Shir is finding the Moxon islands colonizing parts of them, Ga Vin only finds Noju and Ga Delk, making a colony between them. The Bamal culture is formed, consisting of Bamal and Bamal Yev. Year 79: Karsinian people murder the Southern Maky Queen, resulting in war (The Karsian war). Kars win the war and annexes South Maky’s south, including Fokay, which was the capital. Minstro and Emintas attacking Kistu and Javil (Conquest of Kistu and Javil), Emintas annexes Javil and Minstro annexes Kistu. The winners formed an alliance. (Years 80 and 81 without changes). Year 82: Jasua is having a new king, Fovers II, who expands borders of Jasua rapidly. Year 83: The Jasuan expansion continues. Year 84: Jasua finds Bamal Yev and from him also Biliku and Bamal. The four start to trade. Jasua become Jasuan Empire. Year 85: Ga Mor attacks Jagama (Conquest of Jagama) and explore north. It wins and annexes lands from Jagama, whose capital is destroyed, and from the explored lands. Ga Mor changes its name to Moria and what remains of Jagama joins the Northern Maky Kingdom. Ninth episode Year 86: The Northern Maky Kindom attacks the Southern Maky Kingdom (Maky Unification war) and wins, uniting the south with the north. Year 87: Northern Maky Attacks Kars to retake its historic lands (Fokay war), annexing its north around Fokay and creating The Second Maky Kingdom. The cultures of Christo in the west and Holk in the east are formed. Ga Delk expands massively, then attacks Noju and Ga Vin's colony (Delk War of Conquest), making Ga Vin join the war. Year 88: Moria joins the war on Ga Delk side, when all of Ga Vin troops are on bavatis to Ga Delk. They start to win and then New Calla joins the war. The Ga Delk side wins and all three annexes land from Ga Vin, Delk also annexes Noju. The rest of Ga Vin is split into city states. Calla becomes the Callan Empire. (Year 89 without changes). Year 90: Angorn is Formed. Holk joins Jasuan trade union. Jasua is improving the quality of life in the empire. Emintas and Minstro attacks the rest of Oppia (Oppian Unification war). After they are winning Emintas betrays Minstro and attacks him (The Betrayal war). Minstro releases its occupied lands, and together they beat Emintas. The Oppian kingdoms unite into The Oppian Empire, with Quanex as the capital. Tenth episode Year 91: The Oppian Empire begins a great exploration concentrared to the east for the conquest of other cultures and nations. Year 92: Continuing the expansion, Oppia finds and annexs Christo and other lands (First Oppian Conquest). The culture of Elwait is formed near the smaller Pextum who, worried by a possible loss of power in the region expands to became bigger than the new culture. (Year 93 without changes). Year 94: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo Xonians, colonists of the islands of Ga Shir, rebels against the king, but they are easily crushed by the military (The First rebellion). Year 95: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo Xonians rebel again but this time they are helped by Moria, hungry for lands and war, who also attacks the city-states of Ga mox and Vinvon, contrary to the pact with the Mo Xonians. Sixan decides to profit of the situation and joins the attackers involving Sostus (The Second rebellion and The First Great Peninsular War) . After the war Moria and Sixan annex completely Ga mox and some territories from Vinvon, Sostus and Ga Shir, who is renamed Xon. Moxon gains its independence. (Year 96 without changes). Year 97: The death of the king makes the kingdom of Ga Delk to be split between the two heirs, founding the Marn dynasty in the north and the Houras dynasty in the south. Profiting from this moment of weakness Maky, Zakon and Sixan attacks Marn to annex lands and expel the occupants (The War of Revenge). Year 98: With a treaty Maky, Zakon and Sixan annexing bordering territories and force Marn to not attack them ever again. Year 99: Vaximor, experiencing a cultural revolution, became the first Helvanist (democratic) state of Famana. The First Age of Famana ends. Second Age Eleventh episode Year 100: Moxon expands into the Maxan arcipelago, eager of the knowledge over the islands and the known world. Year 101: Moxon's expansion stops, and Moxon focuses on other project. Oppia, wanting to find more cultures to conquer expand further east and west. Year 102: Oppia discovers the cultures of Agorn and Thalmor and conquers them (Second Oppian Conquest). Year 103: To accomplish his mission to reunite the Ga Xalians, Sixan attacks and conquers three city states, where one of them was Sostus, and rename itself as Sixania (Sixanian Expansion war). Vinon, scared by this threath, is convinced by Xon to join it, while Vinsa, another city state, refuses. (Year 104 without changes). Year 105: Three berber/barbarian groups, the Ordics, Maldiks and Aresians appear in Estal sparsely. (Year 106 without changes). Year 107: Jasua, wanting to know strongly other cultures, attempts another expansion along the coast, and finally finds the Houras dynasty, which at first is scared by his power but then listens to Jasua's offers to join there trading network and accepts. In the meantime the new king of Bamal attacks Bamal Yev to reunite the two kingdoms, and the latter calls for Jasua's help (The Bamali Reunification War). Year 108: Jasua intervenes in the war before Bamal Yev loses and defeats Bamal, returning to the status quo. (Year 109 without changes). Year 110: Oppia expands another time in the east, finding the Second Maky Kingdom, Vaximor and Dyri. Twelfth episode Year 111: Oppia, after defeating Dyri and Vaximor can't break the walls on the Makyan borders, and offers to it a peace, as Oppia had underestimated Maky’s experience. Maky refuses until the other two countries are liberated, and continues the war (The First Makyan War). Year 112: Maky rejects the Oppian troops out of the occupied countries, leaving Oppia with no other choice but to end the war for now. Year 113: Moxon continues and finally unites the archipelago. (Year 114 without changes). Year 115: The cultures of Ashdamir, Manthwar, Kurkar and Ganush are born in the desert. Ashdamir, to feed its people, tries to find a culture apart from its neighbours to sack. Following the river it found Kars, which collapses after being leaved in chaos and poorness (The Sack of Kars). Year 116: Marn, seeing the economic prosperity of its younger brother Houras became jealous and attacks it to make itself being respected (The Brothers War). Houras asks Jasua for help and defeats Marn annexing some territories and taking a repayment for the war. Year 117: Frustrated by having lost the war, Marn is approached by Oppia and became its ally. The Callaian Empire, threatened by the increasing power of Sixania, declare war to Vinsa to became more powerful itself (Callan invasion of Vinsa). when he finishes the war Sixania attacks it to take both the countries more easily and in no time wins (Callan war). Thirteenth episode Year 118: Manthwar and Kurkar, founding unfair that Ashdamir got that amount of riches and food invade and sack it (The Sack of Ashdamir). Year 119: Moxon, wanting to explore again and beyond its islands, prepare four great fleets of bavatis and begins a great journey, like in the first time with Bava and Maky. One of them reaches the shores of Elwait, which decides to open trading to them; another fleet finds Jasua, and the empire invites Moxon in the trading network, which they accepts. In the meantime Moria expands in the north to find some culture to fight, with zero results but annexing some lands. Year 120: In the part of the Gomic Sea between Jasua and Moxon a volcanic eruption creates a new island and causes a water heating, surprising the two countries. They finally decides to install a bavatis base for the commerce and calls the new land "Hartimatul", or "The shared island". Year 121: Oppia, after preparing a plan with the help of Marn, attacks again Maky, Vaximor, Dyri plus Zakon (The Second Makyan War). This time, having some experience, Oppia finally defeats Maky and its friends but first of all convinces Marn to send its bavatis with all the troops to Makykay for the war only to take them down, betraying and invading his now weak ally. Fourteenth episode Year 122: After finishing the war Oppia annex Maky, Dyri, Vaximor, Zakon anf parts of Marn, releasing the countries of Agisana, Ragor sal, Ximal and Harakoria. Sixania profites of the new situation and invades Agisana annexing it (Invasion of Agisana). The others, wanting to be free from the Sixanian threath form with Xon the Delk-Shir Alliance. (Years 123 and 124 without changes). Year 125: A plague, called "The Red Silent", spreads rapidly from Biliku through the trade network in other eastern countries, reaching Jasua which asks to Moxon and Houras to find a cure. At the same time Ashdamir, vowing vengeance to the gods for the sack of its country and calls Ganush to its cause, attacking and defeating Manthwar and Kurkar, taking after the war lands and repayments. Year 126: Hourasian researchers found a cure to wipe out the Red Silent in no time. Jasua is still strong, but the plague damaged the economy and the government of the other far eastern countries, which needed some help from Jasua to survive. Year 127: Oppia, wanting a port on the other half of the Gomic Sea declares war on Ximal, which brings its allies in the conflict. Moria joins a third side, desiring to annex the city-states for itself (Second Great Peninsular War). Even when Moria makes some land gain Oppia, learning from the old lessons, conquers and annex the city-states, makes peace with Xon and returns the attention on the warloving nation, defeating it not withouth difficulty. Parts of Moria are annexed and the rest is divided in three countries, Morsum, Jexus and Mea Glazia. Year 128: Sixania, eager to retake the historical capital and cultural center of Ga Xal attacks Xon which, weakened by the recent war, is easily defeated (Ga Xali War of Reunification). Annexing the entirety of the loser Sixania renames itself as the New Ga Xal. Fifteenth episode Year 129: Having two great powers on their borders Jexus and Mea Glazia began an expantion in the unoccupied north of the peninsula to become stronger; Jexus stops almost immediatly after being threatened by New Ga Xal, while Mea Glazia continue the exploration finding Pextum and making a commercial and military alliance. Meanwhile Morsum, still significantly weak and withouth the expantion option, decide to become an Oppian vassal. Year 130: Tired of being constantly sacked by the Aresian berbers Bamal and Bamal yev declare war on them to end this, but they are rapidly overwhelmed by the vast numeric advantage of the berbers, who sack them again. This time, due to the damages caused by these sacks and by the plague, Bamal yev collapses, leaving Bamal with no choice but to occupy of its people, helped by Jasua. The Aresians in the mean time, after studied the invaded nations, decide to form a government on their own, creating Aresia. Year 131: In the far south the empire of the House of Hantomba is officially formed. Year 132: To enlarge its lands and power New Ga Xal attacks and annex Jexus (New Ga Xali-Jexusian War). Because of that Mea Glazia, which can't expand anymore, convinces Pextum to do it without reaching the New Ga xalian borders, but in the exploration finds Elwait, which declares war considering it a threath (Elwait War of Containment) and loses, being annexed by Pextum. Sixteenth episode Year 133: Ordican peoples sailed and formed the countries of Dothia, Aglemaroo, Tolo, Ennam, Bortur and Nahallaia in the north-west. A new culture, Vanoma, is also born in the north-east. Krastomba, to become more powerful, attacks ten other little countries of the House of Hantomba. Three of them, Anantomba, Gabotomba and Nebtatomba ask for the intervention of the Hantomban rule to stop the conflict, which responds saying that krastomba has the right to do it, so the war continues and the little countries are annexed. Year 134: Dothia and Aglemaroo makes an alliance to counter their rival Nahallaia. Year 135: Moxon decides to start a great journey to find other traiders and to explore more the world, finding the hostile Maldik berbers, some trading peoples withouth a government, passing next to the massive Oppian Empire and reaching some place that surprises Moxon, which after the journey talks about that with a preoccupied Jasua for what is appening in the world. Ashdamir, in the meantime, wanting to eliminate Manthwar, attacks it withouth a good reason, provoking the anger of Ganush which joins the side of the defender. For this Kurkar, wanting revenge, sides with Ashdamir, winning the war and dividing between them the losers. Year 136: Haromian Gastoor, from a geopyopian village in the far east, leaves for a journey wandering in the near lands only on Episode 18. Year 137: New Ga Xal annex the last blank lands in the Ga xalian peninsula. Aresia expands in the south to reach the other cultures. Seventeenth episode Year 138: Oppia attacks Houras Dynasty and Jasua (Jasuan Oppian War), making gains and defeating the Houras Dynasty. Moxon joins the war, sending bavatis into the Oppian capital, Quanex, but failing in a disaster. The eastern allies of Jasua: Holk, Bamal and Biliku don't join the war because of the Red Silent and Aresian invasion. Oppia put a naval blockade near the Ga Xalian penisula to stop another invasion by Moxon. Year 139: Mea Glazia and Pextum crosses the Gomic Sea to expand. Moxon asks them to give him their bavatis in order to cross the oppian blockade and they accept. Oppia invades Jasua. The Maxan troops reach to the coast, southern of Morsum. Bohora, the Maxan colony near Jasua declares independence and helps Oppia, forcing Jasua to move troops there, making the rebellion falls the same year. Rebels are spreading all over Oppia, which tries to convince New Ga Xal to join its side, but this only makes it joins the Jasuan side. Year 140: Oppia accepts the Ga xalian demands of letting him attack Pextum and Mea Glazia and ceding him east Morsum, for Ga Xal switching side. Moxon leaving the War by Jasuan request and does not lose any land. Jasua is losing and being mostly annexed by Oppia, except for parts ceded to Bohora. The Second Age of Famana ends. Third Age Eighteenth episode Year 141: Oppia, wanting to establish his domain over the old Jasuan allies in the east, orders to them to submit. While Bamal and Holk accepted, Biliku refused, resulting in an Oppian invasion of Biliku (War for Biliku Submission). Biliku lost and is formed into an Oppian vassal state as Bamal-Holk is formed. Oppia also annexed some lands. Year 142: Haromiam returns to his village after 6 years of traveling and inhabiting a cave in the Washoom mountain, where he lived and survives without water or food ; from this experience he theorizes the Washoomian religion, believing that all things have souls and the Washoom mountain has the biggest souls, as he is the leader of nature. Washoomist missionaries begins to convert the Geopyopian region. Moxon started trading with Pextum and Mea Glazia, and made colonies in the northern coasts of the Gomic sea. Liblatomba and Yatomba attack the Romban alliance led by Rombatomba (The Romban War) and win. Year 143: The Washoomian religion expands. Year 144: After founding some mysterious traces in the forests, Bortur decides to continue to follow them along a river. Washroomian religion expands again. Year 145: The Washoomian religion continue its expantion. Year 146: Geopyopia unites after years of expantion of their religion, led by Haromiam Gastoor. Year 147: Profiting of the ongoing treaty with Moxon and of the recovering of Oppia, New Ga Xal attacks Mea Glazia and Pextum (The Penisular war). After seeing they can not win, following a plan they evactuate much of the population of their countries to their colonies in Estal, and after New Ga Xal annexes the conquered lands they expand in their new home. Nineteenth episode Year 147: Bohora expands (Year 148 without changes). Year 149: Krastomba and Costomba ally, attcking other nations (The Cosan conquest). They quickly win, to Jistomba's pain. Jistomba allies Otomba and Anhetomba. Year 150: Nahallaia attacks Aglemaroo, and Dothia helps Aglemaroo. Nahallaia wins and forming the Nahallaian empire (Nahallaia's imperialist war). As Ashdamir is getting stronger and Kurkar weaker, and the good relations between them, Kurkar becomes Ashdmir's vassal. Ashdamir planning an attack north again. Year 151: Aresia attcks Bamal Holk, but with Oppia getting into the war they lose. Aresia, Bamal-Holk and Oppia each annexes some lands Year 152: Washoomist nomadic groups establish Forlimo, Poguri and Nozumol. Pextum, Mea Glazia and Moxon attack the Maldik Berbers (The attack on the Maldiks) Year 153:The attackers win, the Maldiks escape north and the attackers take lands from the Maladiks and expand. The escaping Maldiks reach north near the Ordic berbers, and telling the Ordics. That lead to expansion of the Ordics and the formation of Ordica. Vanoma build the first university in Famana, there they will make more accurate way to count years, (the Vanoman calendar), and use math in the Govustan way. Year 154: Bortur is searching for traces. They loom across the sea and spot an island (Hasia). The units who sailed to that island were scared to death. Twentieth episode: Year 154: "Haromiam Gastoor" dies of cardiac arrest and is buried under the Washoom Mountain. The new ruler is his son Diajoblo. In Mea Glazia, a unit on the western border patrolled and found eight people who escaped from something, or someone. Mea Glazia and Pextum told Moxon about it, saying they escaped from the north west. Moxon freaked out. One of the refugees had a book, and using it the three deciphered the language, saying they came from Nahallaia. Mea Glazia using the language to talk with them, but soon found out they went insane. Still, one of them keeps saying the same sentence again and again "It's time to change what has been written in Kashroon". Moxon uses old history books from Ga Shir and finds out about Kashroon. He asks Oppia to let him get to Kashroon and tells him part of the story, including he made a journey to the west. Oppia believes Moxon is lying and denies him access to the city as well as making colonies in Estal to control the straits. An attacker invades Ordica out of the sea, killing a lot of people and leaving behind a letter. Moxon tells Mea Glazia and Pextum about the journey and what he saw on Hasia. Oppia is going to Kashroon and finds a text on the temple ruins. He discovers that in the past Amtanians and Yomtanians, two different intiligent species were fighting in a large-scale conflict. The Amtanians won, killing a lot of Yomtanians and send the rest to isolated regions. Afterwards, the Yomtanians established a culture - Hasia and the Amtanians followed, creating Kashroon. Hasia revealed themselves and expanded in the western area of Estal. Twenty-first episode: Year 154: Moxon and Oppia exchange their knowledge of Hasia. They research the Yomtanians with Pextum and Mea Glazia. Year 155: A civil war occures in Geopyopia (Geopyopian civil war). The Gotzlic culture countries are formed far in the north. Year 156: The sides of the civil war asks the Washroon mountain which side is right and he answers both. They agree to split the country into North - Jora Geopyopia and South - Natiu Geopyopia. Ashdamir attcks Oppia, thinking it's a weak country to their north. They lose, and his land is annexed by Kukar, seeing the mistake they made. Year 157: Aresia expands north to find cultures. Year 158: Liblatomba and Yatomba attack other countries and scaring Jistomba. Year 159: A tropical storm his hitting New Ga Xal and Moxon. New Ga Xal is heavilly damaged and calls this new type of storm "Rastrayvar” but Moxon is hit less, and doesn‘t see it as a new type, but they called this specific storm "Moria's Rain". Ordica expands and find both Pextum and Mea Glazia, as well as Hasia. They were about to attack them and Moxon can't help because his navy is damaged from the storm. He gives Ordica a deal. Twenty-second Episode Year 159: Moxon's Deal succeeds and Ordica stops invading Mea Glazia and Pextum. Year 160: New Ga Xal begins preparing for a possible future Oppian attack. Aresia finds Vanoma and begins attacking. Vanoma mobilizies its people and defeats Aresia, the the ladders dismay. The Aresian kings resigns as he has dissapointed his people abdicating to a new civil. Vanoma expands. Year 161: Nozumol migrates to the northwest and finds Biliku. They begin trading in secret. Year 162: Oppia is kicked out of mainland Estal by the Hasians. Hasia begins invading Mea Glazia and Pextum. Moxon sends their army to help and tries to involve Ordica to no avail. Mea Glazia eventually surrenders and is entirely occipied by Hasia. Mainland Pextum falls too, but still remain in the island of New Pexamol. Hasia also finds and begins invading Ordica as well as what's left of Nahallaia. Hasia turns Ordica, Mea Glazia, and most of Pextum into vassals. The rest of Pextum reforms into New Pexamol. Year 163: Biom and Mizoora create a military alliance and start trading. (Year 164 is uneventful) Year 165: Jistomba declares war on Liblatomba's alliance. Liblatomba calls in Krastomba to help against Jistomba. They allied forces eventually win and occupy all of Jistomba. However, Krastomba turns on Liblatomba's alliance. As Krastomba invades the allies, Hantomba, the leader of all of Tomba, intervenes, to Krastomba's delight. Twenty-third episode: Year 165: The Great Tomban War continues with Hantomba joining in in order to stop Krastomba from dominating in the Tomba Region. Krastomba, surprised by Hantomba's advances in his nation, attempts to divert more and more troops to the Hantomban front, leading to the Northern Tombans, such as Liblatomba, to regain ground against Krastomba. Year 166: Liblatomba and Costomba settle for a white peace. Krastomba is about to surrender to Hantomba when he realizes that the creatures Hantomba used to win the war were from an outside nation, which is against the rules of Tomba's Isolation. Before Krastomba can reveal this to the rest of Tomba, however, Hantomba capitulates him. It is discovered immediately after that Qanoyo, a previously hidden nation, gave Hantomba the creatures. Year 167: The Nations of Mizoora and Biom decide to unify due to good relations into Leronya, however are forced to dis-unify after a quick war against Hozy, a regional power. Year 168: The former Moxon colony of Bohora (Now an Oppian vassal) decides to inform Moxon of a strange northern nation that managed to defeat the Aresians, and tells Moxon they should ask them for help against the Hasian Horde. Moxon listens to Bohora's information, albeit distrustfully, and travels north. Meanwhile, Oppia annexes Morsum. New Ga Xal thinks that mean Oppia prepare for war and prepares himself. Year 169: A large plague hits Jora Geopyopia. Romal Anohar begins to spread his religious theories in the Hasian occupied capital of Pextum . The religion becomes wildly accepted and is named Lathvy. The faith united the Pextumians and Mea Glazians against the Hasians. This, however, made Romal a target and he was burned at the stake in his hometown, Pomlem. Romel knew this would happen and stated if he died by the Hasians than the faith was true. The people rose up against the Hasians, this made Romal a martyr. This encouraged Moxon and New Pexamol to attack the Hasians with Vanoma's weapons. While the Moxon and Pexamol bavatis crossed the strait however, it lead to Oppia discovering Vanoma's weapons. Year 170: The Bombardments of the Hasian coast and the rebellion commences. Ordica realizes his mistakes and converts to the Lathvy, and begins to fight back against the Hasians. Oppia decides to join in the invasion of the Hasia Horde, giving New Ga Xal more time to prepare. Hasia retreats back to its island by the end of the year. Ordica, finished with war for now, becomes isolationist. A now free Pextum and Mea Glazia, along with New Pexamol, unite to form the Holy Free United Kingdoms of Pextoglazia . The new nation and Moxon state their goals to being Justice to Famana. Hasia sends the viewers a harrowing message. '' Twenty-fourth episode: Year 170: Nahallaia recolonizes it's former land, but stopped by Free Tolo, a guerrila group that formed into a country. Year 171: Jora Geopyopia colapsess of the plague. Natiu Geopyopia take part, and in the northern part a five countries are formed: Zorfia, Fyartin, Roniglo,Jaglonka and Loxilam. Loxilam is attacked by Natiu. Fyartin and Roniglo allies. Year 172: Moxon officially becomes Lathvy. Moxon and Pextoglazia expand, making Pextoglazia find Nahallaia, he tells him about what he knew on Hasia and the Nahallains who escaped. They start trading and Nahallaia converts into the Lathvy religion. Pextoglazia helps Nahallaia againist Tolo(Tolian war). They beat him together and make A Nahallaian vassal of the Tolo capital, Alo Tramo. Year 173: Costomba attacks to minors to expand, but ordered by Hantomba to not expand anymore. Vanoma expands (Year 174 without changes) Year 175: Oppia attacks New Ga Xal, thus breaking the treaty with New Ga Xal, causing rebels to rise. Moxon and Pextoglazia joins on New Ga Xal side. (The Great Gomic War) Twenty-fifth episode Year 175: The war started off with Pextoglazia invading the Oppain colony in Estal. New Ga Xal launches small incursions into Oppian territory while they were focused on annihilating the rebel groups. Moxon focused on dominating the Gomic Sea. Once Oppia dealt with the separatist, he counterattacked New Ga Xal forcing them to retreat. Oppia then launched their planned invasion of New Ga Xal using the weapons they copied from Moxon. While this was occurring Moxon tried to get Bohora to join against Oppia, but they denied, agreeing to spy and report in on Oppian group movements. They also advised Moxon to invade the east to convince the other vassals, Biliku and Bamal-Holk, to revolt and for Aresia to join against Oppia. Moxon agreed launching an invasion but being pushed further inland, before being killed. However, this did get the attention of Aresia. As the Oppians continued to invade New Ga Xal, Pextoglazia managed to oust the Oppians from Estal. Year 176: Pextoglazia invaded the Oppian homeland in the west, around the city of Quanex. Moxon also invaded the east for the second time, while the Oppians were focused on invading the Ga Xalian peninsula. Bohora decided to revolt against the Oppians but was cast into anarchy due to the royal family being killed by Oppia. Pextoglazia encircled the Oppian capital of Quanex and Moxon continued to invade eastwards. However, previously unknown Oppian guerrilla forces attack and beat back their forces from the captial. Biliku, with the help of Nozumol revolted and declared war against the Oppians to aid Moxon. The city of Xon was lost to Oppian forces as New Ga Xal even with help can only delay the Oppians. Rebels in Bamal-Holk revolted against the government and Oppia as Biliku and Noxumol invaded from the east. Aresia, seeing that Oppia is loosing in the east, declares war on Oppia. The combined forces in the east pushed back the Oppians and retook Bamal-Holk, who switched sides. Meanwhile, the last forces of New Ga Xal desperately tried to fight back, but were overrun, allowing for the Oppians to take full control of New Ga Xal. While the allies focused on the eastern front, the Oppians managed to invade the Maxan Archipelago, the homeland of Moxon, much to the disbelief of Moxon and Pextoglazia. Year 177: the Oppian Empire swepted over the Maxan Archipelago and counterattacked the invasions in the West, with little success. Oppia managed to conquer Moxon‘s home islands, however Moxon continued to fight on from the colonies much to the frustration of Oppia. In thr East, Jasuan separatist rebelled in large numbers, crippling Oppian supply lines and turning the tide against Oppia in the East. In addition Ordica and Nahallaia joined the war as a holy crusade against Oppia. Oppia began sending its forces to the East. Meanwhile, Moxon beat back the Oppia navy easily using the Vanoman boats. By the time the Oppian forces reached the east, the Allies invaded the Ga Xalian Peninsula from the southeast and southwest, surrounding the remaining Oppian units in the Peninsula. With this development, various rebel groups rose up yet again in the Oppian Empire as they see this as the purfect chance. Fighting all these different groups and nations was difficult for Oppia, as they were beaten back on the eastern front and cut off from their capital. Oppia still believed they could win. The Allies began to liberate New Ga Xal, easily beating the encircled force in New Ga Xal, as the Oppians loose on all fronts. Year 178: the last Oppian forces surrender. The Oppian Empire is dissolved. '''Fourth Age' Twenty-sixth episode Year 178: Sar declares revenge on Quanex Realm, Pextoglazia, Moxon, and New Ga Xal for destroying the Oppian Empire. Sar discovers an artifact in its holy cellars (revealed in Episode 27 to be the Crown of Emintas). Yabonia expands east into the desert. (Year 179 is uneventful.) Year 180: Qanoyo asks Hantomba for help against a mysterious enemy of the former's (revealed in episode 27 to be Dorromas). Meanwhile, the Vishman nations form on Hasmal. (Year 181 is uneventful.) Year 182: Arlenta declares war on Neches. West Deshmoz joins in and takes a small coastal strip, with Arlenta taking the rest. Ossor signs an alliance with Nutia. Year 183: Natiu Geopyopia declares war on and conquers Roniglo and Fyartin. Seeing Natiu Geopyopia as a threat, Zorfia migrates northwards. Year 184: Zorfia settles by a bay to the west of Forlimo. Kinvirel converts to Helvanism. The Avzazi nations form in northern Hasmal (only revealed in Episode 27). Year 185: Kurkar invades the Third Maky Kingdom. In response, Maky reorganizes into the New Makyan Empire. Twenty-seventh episode Year 185: The New Makyan Empire routs Kurkar out of its lands, settles land around the southern Makyna, and burns the Kurkari cities. The Kurkari people flee eastwards and finally settle by a large lake. Year 186: Meanwhile in Hasmal, tensions among the Vishman nations increase, with Lemasho disapproving of current Velorad Shovela, and Melshia seeking to gain power. Melshia manages to convince Shamo to vote for it instead of Shamo's ally Noshem Ed. Noshem Ed tries to reason with Shamo, but to no avail. Year 187: Sar manages to convince the Quanex Realm to annex Lyposh and Birum in exchange for the Crown of Emintas. However, when the time comes, Sar claims the crown was stolen. In reality, it was clandestinely delivered to Arlenta. Meanwhile, Zorfia finally reorganizes and explores northwards to discover the warring nations of Fashros and Lashros. Zorfia manages to help Fashros defeat and annex Lashros; however, Fashros refuses to trade with Zorfia since they follow different religions. (Year 188 is uneventful.) Year 189: Nahallaia explores the region, only to find Yomtanians living there in the form of the Hofrrejjdkma Tribe. Nahallaia alerts Pextoglazia of the situation; Pextoglazia manages to convince Ordica, Moxon, and Alo Tramo to join the fight against the Yomtanians. It is an easy victory for the Lathvy nations. Moxon suggests an experiment in converting the Yomtanians onto their side; Pextoglazia refuses and tells Moxon to just carry it out by itself. Nahallaia gains some surrounding lands, and Ordica gains land at the tip of the Western Ordican Peninsula across the strait north of the Ordican mainland. Year 190: Mahansha invades the neighboring city-state of Diam, only for Yabonia to invade Mahansha, which manages to surrender early. Diam, Yabonia, and Zoblotra take some borderlands. Year 191: The New Makyan Empire talks to Dyri and Vaximor about being annexed into the Empire as highly autonomous regions. After Vaximor holds a referendum about the matter, both nations are peacefully annexed. Meanwhile, Qanoyo and Hantomba declare war on Qanoyo's enemy, Dorromas, which has conquered most of the region surrounding the southwestern gulf of Antebar. Sar completes the plan with Arlenta and references "talking" with Moxon. Category:Events